comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Harvey Dent (Earth-27750)
One of the most enigmatic villains in the world, Two-Face is the first prove to the general community of heroes that you don't need to become as strong as Superman, but you can use your mind to even outsmart Earth's mightiest heroes. Not the entire Justice League, though. Harvey Dent has been a good man ever since he's a lawyer and a politician, as well as a mayor of Gotham City, the intensely crime-populated city, famous for its deadly denizens. He's faced death threats and life-attempts on him, but he keeps on living good, until his half of his face got wrecked when a group of criminals, from various street gangs who loathed him, assaulted him, torturing him to near-death, until he "saw the truth". Fighting back, Harvey quickly dove deep into madness, and slaughtered the entire criminals, showing them "true insanity", even if it's "his first time". But then, an unexpected side effect happened. Dent collapsed when he finished them all, but lucky for him, he possesses an opportunity to "start new things". Faking his death, for years, he has ran his own criminal empire, and was considered one of the most powerful mob bosses in existence, only to be rivaled by Wilson Fisk and his son, who is also a mob boss in Gotham, Black Mask. Fortunately, Dent's an ally to the Fisks. And throughout his career, he has been an enemy to some notorious street heroes, such as the Punisher and for a temporary amount of time, Red Hood. While so, his real identity has never been known until his "grand plan" happened. Getting back to his Harvey Dent persona, revealing his survival and recovery, he steps up to the public and convinced them that the Justice League and the "old heroes" have ruined their world pretty badly after the Darkseid War, in which the public, even the UN, agreed to. With the Justice League's dissolvement and his rise to power, he formed a new Justice League, which is in fact, a mask for his own secret agenda of toppling the world's governments so he and the other villains can take over it. During these times, his "rule" is known as the Dark Reign to old heroes. But before he can execute his agendas, a discovery in the Himalayan Mountains summoned yet another evil force to play during his Dark Reign, which is the Legion, an evil counterpart of the Justice League from another universe where the morality of the heroes and villains are reversed. Initially allying with them, Harvey would then realize that the Legion will later bring in nearly all the villains from their own universe to take Earth for themselves, without caring for that world's own villains. Nearly killed after being told of the Legion's plans, Harvey was then forced to team-up with the original Justice League and other "old heroes" to stop the Legion. Biography Personality While Harvey's public face, during his times as a lawyer and "the speaker" during his Dark Reign''s, seems to be a nice, gentle person with the love of the planet and humanity itself, it's actually quite deceiving, and his true personality is extremely dangerous. He's a kind person, as well as a wise man, plus a great speaker, granted. But that was when he's still able to keep his sanity alive. While his public face shows him to be a happy man, his childhood trauma would actually hide a darker personality which is later unleashed during his time as Two-Face, and partly in ''Dark Reign. His darker personality includes a trait of sociopathy, as well as psychopathy, and he's merciless, sparing no chance in killing someone. However, his killings are mostly influenced by his "duality view". Much like his DC Comics counterpart, Two-Face flips a coin first, before deciding to whether kill or cripple (not not killing) the victim. Heads would make Dent kill the victim, while tails would make him do the other thing (crippling). But sometimes, Dent's crippling could also result in death. He has no regards over the lives of his "underlings", but takes his allies-in-crime highly. During the Dark Reign, Harvey's dark and light persona seemed to have been partially merged, as he took the Red Hood highly in the Dark Justice team's position, while also still knowing that he's his enemy in the past (though he still gives some threats to Knarr himself). Against enhanced individuals, Harvey usually keeps his cool on, not even getting intimidated when being threatened by superhumans. An exception is during Forever Evil, where the alternate evil Superman managed to get inside his nerves. Though Harvey himself knew what he's facing up against (the Kal-El of Earth-38860 is considerably stronger than Earth-27750's Kal-El). In turn, however, Harvey is a man worth getting intimidated by, as his threats are really strong. Take an example of him threatening a man to kill his family if he doesn't give him a valuable information. That thing could happen, as Two-Face himself is one of the strongest mob bosses in Gotham. And apparently, he did kill his family, and the man himself. Powers and Abilities Before he even grew up, Harvey possesses a knack of scavenging, and was able to take every open opportunities in certain moments. Due to his abusive childhood, Harvey would always find a way to either reduce the pain of his suffering, or avoid it. He's also a strong person, in terms of affecting others. A strong speaker and a sly-as-fox person, Harvey's methods of speaking would nearly always "charm" other people into doing his bidding. Surprisingly, though so, in his childhood, due to his "young innocent nature", he'd rarely "charm" people, and wants to be a good person. In his lawyer times, he's still a strong speaker, with a good sense of truth and honor, and he's regarded as one of Gotham's greatest lawyers of all time. He also took several classes in self-defense, as well as handling weapons. Turns out, he's good at handling light, semi-automatic guns. In other words, handguns (pistols and revolvers). His expertise on handguns and self-defense training would later put into greater use during his career as Two-Face, where somehow, his dark personality "enhanced" his skills with much more brutal precision. After becoming Two-Face, he seemingly becomes more pain resistance, that may come from either his broken face, or a specific training in holding off pain. Plus, not just that, he's proficient in handling knives, too, though not as good as the Red Hood, who is "the finest knife fighter ever". Still, if it's not for his brawns, it's for his brains which made him one of the most dangerous men in the world. Trivia *For Dark Reign, Harvey is chosen as Norman Osborn's replacement due to several reasons. **Both Harvey and Norman were originally normal, succesful people, with Harvey being a district attorney in his comic origins, and Norman being a co-founder and major figure of the famous Oscorp Industries. **Continuing from the previous reason, they also became evil due to "chemical effects". Harvey becoming Two-Face due to getting his face struck by acid, while Norman got insane due to a type of super-soldier serum, turning him into the famous Green Goblin. **In their movie appearances, especially in The Dark Knight and Raimi's Spider-Man 1, respectively, these two men originally appeared as good people with good will, and when things get wrong, their paths curve left. Also, Harvey's non-scarred form in The Dark Knight is seemingly perfect as a replacement for "sane Osborn" in the adaptation of the Dark Reign storyline in this universe, which is the major reason why Dent replaces Osborn. *Harvey is the first supervillain in Earth-27750 to have not getting his secret identity revealed, even if he has tangled with some heroes. The main cause is that in Gotham, Harvey himself isn't really famous, even if he's a lawyer and a one-time mayor. And due to the many crime gangs in Gotham that hated him, they'd prefer forgetting him, until he becomes Two-Face. Dent, however, cleverly hid his real persona as Harvey Dent throughout his years as Two-Face, by not even mentioning the name "Harvey". *While his obsession over duality made him insane, it actually gives him a unique trait as well. Each time he's at a bar in his Two-Face persona, when he flips his coin, he'll drink different beverages based on the image of the coin. If it's heads, then he'll drink a whiskey. If it's tails, then he'll drink vodka. At one point, he drank both of it, with high concentration of alcohol, and surprisingly, managed to keep himself in prime. Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Weapons Experts Category:Gun Wielders Category:Earth-27750 Category:Politicians Category:Insanity Category:Private Detectives Category:Alternate Form Category:Expert Combatant Category:Versions of Two-Face Category:Crimelords Category:Criminals